Fire and Wind story
by maxi10139
Summary: In this Fairy tail story, it takes place in a different universe. Magic is still available, but the characters are in high school. The story follows Romeo and Wendy's relationship through this interesting time. Along with other of your favorite characters like Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gray and levy. With some OC'S


**A/N : This story follows Romeo and Wendy's relationship if they where in High school. This will include OC'S and perhaps some Cannon characters shipping with the OC'S. There may be lemon. It also may stray from the normal course and follow difftent characters but it is mainly about the two. Magic still existing.**

The story began one bright shining afternoon. A young bluenette was peacefully asleep in her bed. Getting a good night's rest, the reason for this was she as a lot of other teenagers, excited for high school! She finally made it, after trudging through middle school she got to high school. It didn't take a long time for the alarm to ring, only to have the bluenette stop its ringing quickly. She got up, took a shower, ate what is considered breakfast, hoped on her bike and rode to school. Not even caring that her brothers where going to the exact same school not long after her. Ten minutes later, Wendy arrives at the school of Fiore putting a break to her bike and looking up at the impressive building. It was a clean, large building, almost as if it where a collage campus. It was in fact intimidating….too intimidating for the bluenette. Gulping slightly she mumbles to herself.

"I should have waited for my brothers….heh "

She laughed nervously, deciding not to move from her spot untill her Siblings arrive. Awaiting measly five minutes she sees a black car pull up from and park in the school parking lot. Opening the passenger door was a pinkette, this was Natsu, a popular jock at the school, and from the drivers seat was a very built looking man, with long raggedy black hair. This was her other brother Gajeel. The female took notice of the two, locking her bike up she walked up to the two.

"Heyo!"

She greeted, a bright smile curving it's way onto his lips. To this the larger of the two males turned to the petite bluenette.

"Oi kid, why didn't you wait up? I could have taken ya." The large teen said. Crimson eyes on the yonguer sibling.

"Oh well…um I was exicted…" She admitted twirling the ends of her hair in embarrassment, tapping her heels against the ground.

"Hai I told ya bucket of bolts!" the pinkette exclaimed, pointing his finger at the other , a cracked bursting from his lips.

"Oi shut it hot head." He growled in response, slamming the car door. Meanwhile the bluenette looked back and forth between the two, a sweat drop falling from her forehead. Followed by a nervous laughter.

"Well you two just go on."

She then began to walk away, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Going over to a nearby school map she pointed to where she needed to be. And where she currently was.

"Well time to figure this out myself."

She told herself. Making a mental note of how to go about this , quickly beginning to go on her way. First class was the history of magic. Wendy being great at most subjects didn't mind this one bit. Walking through the hall ways the mental note seemed to do her good . As she found the class just on time. Taking a open Seat right in the front row. She looked to her sides seeing all the new faces, it made her quite a bit of anxiety. But she was a dragon slayer! She can do it! This being the conversation she said to herself. A good amount of time had pass, half way through the class there was a knock on the door, not to long he let himself in. It was a a raven haired boy, he would best be described as good looking, his visage holding handsome features. Although looking it was seem he was sweaty and our of breath .

"May I help you?" The teacher asked. The class now focused on the boy.

"Oh yea I-im Romeo..conbolt." He spoked now Cleary being out of breath , walking to the back of the class he took a seat, of course with lecture from the teacher about it.

Time skip: lunch.

It was now lunch time. Wendy not knowing anyone sat with her brothers to eat lunch. Along with other seniors. Lucy the busty blonde who many of the younger class looked up too. Erza the redhead beauty who was sure to be the most loyal person in the school, although she dose have a bit of issues -cough-. Levy the petite bluenette, sure to be valedictorian with the brains she possess. Gray the other school jock he gajeel, and Natsu have a odd relationship. And finally was Juvia. She was a stunning bluenette. Who oh so obviously had a crush on gray.

"So how was yer first few classes?" The blonde asked Wendy, eating some chocolates she had brought from home.

"It wasn't all that bad. I think I made a new friend! She's a bit eccentric all be it." She laughed nervously.

 **A/u : wanted to post this for reviews. That is not the end of the chapter!**


End file.
